As a bus interface (IF) used for communication between a plurality of devices through a bus in a board mounting the devices, for example, an Inter-Integrated Circuit (I2C) has been widely used.
Furthermore, it has been desired to increase the speed of the I2C recently, and an Improved inter Integrated Circuit (I3C) has been defining as a standard for the next-generation. In the I3C, a master and a slave can perform communication bidirectionally using two signal lines, and, for example, data transfer from the master to the slave (write transfer) and data transfer from the slave to the master (read transfer) are performed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a digital data processing system in which a host processor and a subsystem controller are interconnected by an I2C. Furthermore, Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for implementing a communication protocol arranged in layers on the standard I2C protocol.